


I'll Stop Speaking

by orphan_account



Series: Bad Things Happen 1.0 [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Bad Things Happen Bingo, But Yeah It's There, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), not like graphically it happens in the past, virgil removes his own tongue in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “…Oh, shit, patches, the hell did you do to yourself?”Virgil flinches when Remus reaches for his face, instinctively covering his blood-covered mouth with his free hand. The other arm cradles a glass jar to his chest, a bloody lump of meat hidden away inside.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen 1.0 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928308
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	I'll Stop Speaking

“…Oh, _shit_ , patches, the hell did you _do_ to yourself?”

Virgil flinches when Remus reaches for his face, instinctively covering his blood-covered mouth with his free hand. The other arm cradles a glass jar to his chest, a bloody lump of meat hidden away inside.

“Patch?”

Virgil flinches, refusing to look at him. He holds the jar closer and takes a step back, biting his lip—and though he tries to hide it Remus can see the start of tears in his eyes, threatening to fall at any moment.

Remus hesitates, hand hovering between them. Then, sighing, he says, nodding towards the jar, “Is that your tongue?”

Virgil lower lip quivers.

“Did you…”

He stops when Virgil winces, his eyes widening.

Oh. This is…this is _really_ bad, in that case.

“Can I—can I have it? Not if you don’t want me to,” He holds his hands up when Virgil bristles, “I just—I’m sure you’re going to want it back eventually, so…”

He trails off when he notices Virgil’s expression crumble, the tears finally spilling over.

Something clicks into place.

“You… _don’t_ want it,” he says, voice softer than it usually is, “do you?”

Trembling, the other shakes his head. His eyeshadow starts to run, leaving black, angry trails down his cheeks, the side angrily rubbing at them in an attempt to wipe them away.

Remus reaches forward again, secretly relieved when Virgil doesn’t back away from him this time, reaching up to gently run his thumb against the other’s cheek. “Hey,” he murmurs when Virgil lets out a sob, “it’s okay. I’m not mad.”

Virgil’s walls finally crumble, the side shortening the distance between them and leaning against the other’s chest, face hidden in the fabric of Remus’ costume. Remus doesn’t hesitate in wrapping his arms around the other’s shoulders, rubbing soothing circles into his back. He hums a comforting tune under his breath, gently rocking the two of them back and forth until Virgil’s crying turns into sniffles.

“It’s okay,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to the other’s temple. “I’m here.”

His eyes settle on the jar cradled in the crook of the other’s arm, frowning to himself.

_Just wish I’d gotten here sooner…_


End file.
